The Monsters Within Us
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: Everyone has something dark deep inside them. No matter how loving, caring, or wonderful a person is, they still have their own insidious creature residing in the most tenebrous parts of their hearts. Loki, betrothed to king Thor of the Asgard tribe, finds that even he carries a secret darkness within himself. Rated M for sex & violence AU/Romance/Angst Finished.
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

**Warnings:** Violence, angst, manxman, sex, some OOC-ness, and lots of blood. Plus someone losing their mind. But don't worry- it has a happy ending.

* * *

"Move!"

Loki grunted as he was pushed to the ground by Sif, spilling the bucket of water he had carried to the village. The girl smirked at him and continued to walk away, long blonde hair swishing, not at all concerned for the man. Loki slowly got up, wincing as he noticed the bloody spots on his scraped knees and slightly torn up hands. He picked up his bucket and turned around, making his way back towards the trail that led to the waterfall.

When he reached the waterfall and the large lake it fell into, he sat on the soft grass that covered the edge, sinking his feet into the lake, bringing a hand down to pull water up to his stinging knees, clearing out the dirt and small rocks that had lodged themselves into his scrapes. A few tears escaped him, but anyone who might have been in the deserted clearing wouldn't have seen them due to his long hair that covered his face. With wet hands, he pushed the black locks away, letting the sunlight grace his pale skin and damp cheeks. The water dried off his fingers as he combed them through his thick hair, making sure to remove any bits of debris that had been caught up in the walk to the water.

Standing, he shook his legs as best as he could, then used the longer end of the cloth tied around his waist to help dry off the rest of the water droplets. He wiped his tears away, mentally scolding himself as he scowled at the water.

_You promised father you would not cry here. You promised to stay strong. A few wounds should not be strong enough to procure even your smallest tears._

Once he had checked to ensure his wounds were clean, his body dry, and his tears gone, he filled his bucket with the falling water and made his way towards the village once again.

* * *

Loki felt a rough hand gently caress his face. He woke up sleepily, blearily blinking his green eyes, lashes heavy with sleep and the reckless beauty that comes with sleep. He stretched out on the furs, a small, content smile coming to his lips as he looked up at his blonde betrothed.

"Where did these come from?" Thor asked him. Loki thought he meant the scrapes on his hands and knees, but froze instantly when one strong finger swiped away the dampness on his cheek.

"You miss your home, your family." Said the man, making a statement and less of a question. Loki looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to admit it because although he missed all of that terribly, he loved being with Thor. He put a hand to the man's cheek, smiling at him.

"Another wound..." Thor commented, noticing the abrasion on his hand. "Ah, wounds." He corrected himself when he saw Loki try to futilely hide his knees underneath the furs.

"I merely slipped when I was bringing back wate-" But his lame explanation was cut off.

"When I first met you, do you know what it was about you that made my eyes linger?" Loki didn't answer Thor's question. "It was how beautiful and unmarked your skin was. You had no scars, no bruises, nothing other than a small dark spot here and there that only enhanced the loveliness of your pale flesh." He ran a hand up Loki's left thigh, which was largely exposed by the cloth that hung like a skirt on him.

"You exhibited grace unmatched to that of any other person I have met. Ever since your arrival a fortnight ago, you've acquired several bruises (some look quite fresh), a cut above your hip that will surely scar, and now several scrapes." Thor's blue eyes searched Loki's. "Who is hurting you, my love?"

The other looked away, hiding behind the cascading fall of his raven hair. "No one." He replied, feeling Thor's disappointment and sadness radiating from him. After a while, Loki's head was turned and tilted upwards by one of Thor's giant hands, eyes automatically sliding shut as Thor moved in to kiss him.

Their lips met softly, briefly, using gentle, fleeting motions before Loki grew hungry and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. With some effort, he pulled the man slowly on top of him, pausing periodically to let Thor shift and move till he was fully on him, lips locked the entire time.

Grunting as he was pulled into the intimate position, Thor slipped his tongue past those thin, sweet lips. Their tongues grappled, Loki complying mostly to whatever his betrothed wanted. Their hands ran over each others bodies lightly, grazing the surface of any exposed skin.

Thor's hands moved to unknot the cloth around the pale man's hips, but was stopped by Loki pulling away and letting out a soft "no".

"You still are not ready to give yourself to me?" Thor asked quietly, moving his hands away respectfully. Loki shook his head. "It is a custom of my people to marry first. Consummation is sacred to us. You are aware of that, yet you still push forward to bed me before we are husband and wife." He said, green eyes shining. Thor chuckled and rolled off of him, one leg propped up on the bed, the other hanging off, hands resting behind his head. With slithering movements, Loki snuggled his way to Thor's firm side.

"I shall wait, my love."

"Thank you."

* * *

Despite Loki still feeling uneasy in his new home, Thor still insisted they were present at the nightly gathering for eating and talking. Granted Thor was the village's king and could indeed eat in his hut with Loki, he kept telling his betrothed to get used to being in more village gatherings, especially if he was to be the queen.

They sat on a large tree trunk that gave them a platform in front of Thor's (and Loki's future) subjects.

It was a large trunk, big enough that Loki could have laid across it with a few centimeters to spare, but the pale man had taken to sitting as snuggled up to Thor's side as possible. The king had an arm wrapped possessively around his waist, laughing exuberantly as he talked with Volstagg, the main cook.

"My friend, that is definitely the best method of killing a pig!" Thor roared with laughter as he could picture the huge man running about, trying to wrestle the wriggling animal to the ground, but getting kicked in the face several times.

Loki had finished eating a while ago, he just sat in Thor's embrace, taking sections of his hair and braiding them in both simple and extravagant designs. Once in awhile, Thor looked at him and smiled, gently kissing his forehead to remind him that he knew he was still there. Loki would smile back silently and accept the kiss, sinking into the warm hold even more, laying his head on a strong shoulder.

However, the paler of the two could not fully relax with Sif glaring at him from across the large fire. She savagely tore into her meat whilst holding his gaze, as if to say she would tear him up just as savagely. He would shudder in fear and bury his face into Thor's chest. After a few times of Loki doing this, the king reckoned his beautiful betrothed was becoming sleepy and that they should retire.

"I'm fine, Thor. It just feels nice to do that." Loki denied his sleepiness instantly and, hesitating and throwing a glance at Sif before he sat up to kiss Thor gently, lips timidly parting as the king demanded more of a kiss. The blonde girl stood and smashed her clay bowl to the ground, causing everyone to look at who had caused the disturbance.

Thor was about to question her when she spoke.

"I claim my right to initiate a Queen's Challenge!" She shouted angrily. Everyone looked at her in shock while Loki froze up, Thor becoming as stiff as he was as well.

"Sister, do you understand the meaning of your words?" Thor asked darkly. Their mother stood, a worried look on the beautiful Frigga's face.

"I do." Sif replied.

Several others stood and claimed their right as well. All of those who stood glared daggers at Loki, who cowered in Thor's arms.

Solemnly, Thor stood, letting go of his cowering betrothed as he did so.

"The Queen's Challenge has been initiated. There are 32 challengers. By default, my betrothed, Loki Laufeyson of the northern tribe of Jotunheim, is included in the Queen's Challenge. In 33 days (as is the total number of participants), the Queen's Challenge shall commence. At midnight on the 33rd day, the participants shall," He paused and looked at Loki, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Fight till there is one victor left standing."

Loki's hands flew up to his mouth.

"Whoever is the last to be alive of these 33 challengers, has proved themselves worthy of the queen's throne and shall be seated upon their earned prize."

* * *

**A/N:** Heyheyheyyyyyy! Didja guys miss me? Cause I missed you~

So this is the story that will be taking up most of September! It's ENTIRELY dedicated to my beloved Kaat (whitewolfmoon on tumblr- she's an amazing artist so go through her blog and spam her with lots of love okay?). She's currently my muse. Like, it's weird because I've never had a muse before, but she totally is my muse. I haven't told her that, so it's somewhat my creeper secret, okay?

Because of how short this story is and how I'm trying to write it, the chapters will be shorter, but you can expect one chapter per every 5 days at the MOST.

Now, I'm going to clear some crap up and tell you where I'm getting my main inspirations from for this story:

- Whidbey Island (an island of Washington, which is where I live and Kaat was born XD)

- The Hunger Games

- Battle Royale

- Avatar: The Last Airbender

- Avatar

- this one yaoi manga oneshot that I can't find anywhere, but it had amazing buttsex in it

Annnnnnnnd yeah.

Oh, I should mention that I also have a 2-shot in-progress, another 2-shot in-progress, and of course, the sequel to Pale Blossoms is in-progress as well. I'm so busy for you guys! So, so, so busy! And I'm juggling school work, social life, and sleeping time on top of that! I AM THE NEW WONDER WOMAN! Or not. But, yeah.

Welp, I'm gonna go now and keep on writing and also get freaked out by Supernatural cause that's just how I do.

Ciao, my loves~

yakisoba


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Loki hadn't stopped crying since Thor had carried the quivering mess to their hut. The king had just been rubbing his back for an hour while the man cried. After a few more moments of choked sobs, Loki quieted and sat up, glaring at Thor.

"How could you?" He asked, voice low, dangerous, and above all, accusatory. Thor stepped back, knowing Loki was angry and not wanting for his touch at the moment.

"This is the way of my tribe. By coming with me and becoming my betrothed, you have agreed to all the ways of life my people and I live by. I can't exempt anyone, nor make any special reservations. There's always a chance the queen will be challenged. I challenged my father, along with several other men to rule, and I proved myself worthy by coming out as the last alive." Thor explained.

With reddened eyes, Loki looked at him curiously. "How?" He asked.

Thor shook his head. "As the king, I cannot give you any advice or instruction. All I am allowed to do is to explain the rules to you. As you are my betrothed, you are still allowed to live with me until the-" He closed his eyes tightly before opening them and completing his sentence. "Until the 33rd night." At this, he felt tears rising up, and he leaned forward, placing his hands on the fur covered pallet, gripping their soft blankets with tight hands.

"Sif... Why would she do this? To me? To us?" He asked allowed to no one even though Loki was there. "She is my sister. If she were to claim the throne, then I-I-I-" He stopped and tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

His gaze softening, Loki crawled forward towards Thor, gently lifting his heavy head upwards. Their lips met and expressed their feelings. Confusion, hatred, anger, sadness, love, hopelessness, and the lust that now courses through their veins.

"Take me." Loki whispered, voice cracking. Thor raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to die unclaimed. Make me yours tonight, claim me." He whispered against Thor's fuller lips, pulling him close, hands rubbing the bare skin of the king's shoulders, desperate for contact.

Even though Loki was desperate and they may never have a chance to be together like this again, Thor shook his head. "No." He said firmly. "I will bed you when we are married."

But it didn't mean he would not do other things.

* * *

Loki had been laying on his back for the past hour, sighing and moaning Thor's name, hands buried in the golden strands of hair on the head that was currently between his legs.

Everything was soft and gentle, loving and caring. Every move, lick, and carefully placed kiss was an act of love on Thor's part. He murmured small bits of love as he crossed back up to kiss the mostly healed cut above his hipbone, then moved to sucking the skin around his groin, taking Loki into his mouth fully.

Loki's hips jutted up, a loud noise being released from the back of his throat as his member was encased in the warm cavern that was his betrothed's mouth.

"Thor!"

* * *

He sat up slowly, wriggling his way out from under Thor's protective arm that had been slung around his waist.

Taking up a cloth bag, he quietly filled everything he needed in it. Some food, some extra clothing, and a few personal items that he had brought from his home in the Jotunheim tribe, or things Thor had made and given to him. Wrapping a decorative scarf from his home around his body and head, he exited the hut, throwing a regretful look over his shoulder as he left.

"I'm sorry Thor..."

* * *

He had made it to the waterfall, panicking along the way as he felt eyes on him. Scared, he had run to the only place in the Asgardian territory that felt safe to him.

The water was glistening in the moonlight, and the sound of it falling into the lake was calming. Assured he would be safe for the time being, Loki set his sack on the ground and sat next to it, holding one of the fringed ends of his elaborately threaded scarf in his hands. He rubbed it, reminded of the summers in Jotunheim. They were still icy and snowy, but the cold had given way to only chilly air, something that only required and scarf such as the one he was wearing.

"You're running away." A voice said behind him.

Loki spun around, clutching a small dagger in his hand. Behind him with his arms crossed and leaning against a tree was the quiet warrior Hogun.

"I have no choice." Loki replied, gaining some composure. Hogun scoffed.

"No choice." He mocked, standing tall and stalking over to Loki. "You, a beautiful being that is surely a divine gift to this world- you have no choice?" He spat, glaring at him with dark, grim eyes. Shocked by Hogun's outburst, Loki could not answer.

"You captured the heart of the most powerful warrior in all of the Asgardian tribe. You could fight to keep your position, to stay his, and yet you flee like a coward." Hogun turned away, a snarl on his face. "You would have lost the right to be his queen anyways. Weakling."

_You're a weakling! The weakling prince of Jotunheim! _

_You can't even defend yourself, coward. _

_Your father should be ashamed of you. _

_He's giving you away to an Asgardian. _

_May the gods have mercy on that tribe. _

_No one wants you but a barbarian. _

_You weak, spineless boy_.

The flashbacks hit Loki hard and he let out a cry as he pushed Hogun away from him. The warrior quickly regained his balance and within a matter of seconds, he had Loki's hands pinned behind his back, squeezing the wrist that belonged to the hand that was holding the dagger. Loki dropped it.

"There we go." Hogun said, satisfied with the reaction. He let go of Loki and the pale man fell to the ground. "W-What?" He wheezed out, surprised by Hogun's rebuttal.

"I will train you. You will defeat Sif and all of the others. You will be Thor's wife and," Hogun got on one knee and bowed. "My queen."

Loki hesitated, then collected himself, rising fully. "But I can't kill. It's wrong." Hogun laughed at that.

"I will train you to win. If you master everything I am going to teach you, there will be only the blood of a few on your hands."

Loki's eyes met Hogun's black ones. They were dark, dangerous, but empty. "Why are you helping me?" He asked.

Hogun smirked at him. "Sif is bloodthirsty. She is also Thor's sister. An incestuous king and queen will not do our tribe good."

"No, you're training me for a purpose- what is it?" Demanded the pale man. Slithering like a snake, Hogun moved his way to the edge of the lake. He picked up Loki's fallen dagger and turned it over in his hands, examining the blade. Then he looked up at their location, surveying it.

"You're beautiful."

Loki had no words, only a gaping mouth. Hogun looked over to him, flipping the dagger in his hand once before tossing it to Loki, who caught it carefully.

"Go back to Thor and rest well tonight. Meet me here in the morning." Said the grim warrior as he retreated into the dark of the forest.

Loki stood there, holding his dagger, watching the retreating warrior with a forlorn look on his face. He then looked down, tears falling from his face.

_No_. He shook his head._ I will not cry_.

_**I will win**_**.**

* * *

**A/N:** The shortness of these chapters are killing me, but I don't have as much time as I would like to spend an entire day on a mega-chapter, but it's also the style of the story *flails and dies*

Uhm, I really have nothing to say right now.

Oh, except that I'm working on yet another two-shot.

Short stories are fun, but I really should be preparing the chapters of Pale Blossom's sequel right now. UGH SO MUCH WORK!

If anyone cares, I am now married to Thor.

On Twitter.

So.

Yeah, that's all that is new in my life. And yes, it is that pathetic.

Get ready for the next chapter! It will be helllllla angsty, but Loki is gonna be awesome!

Oh, and Hogun is pretty OOC, I realize. Since he's talking a lot and all.

Hopefully he'll be a bit more IC next chapter.

Yeah, I'm gonna go now and tweet my husband. Because that's what I do.

OH CRAP I HAVE CHEMISTRY AND AP ENGLISH III HOMEWORK

GOTTA GO

BYE

LOVE YOU,

yakisoba~


	3. Chapter 3: The Tension

It was still dark when Loki woke once more. A tired ache ran throughout his body, but he shrugged it off, knowing sleep was a waste of time now that his days were numbered. He had heard Elders in both Jotunheim and Asgard say they could sleep when they're dead.

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

He trekked the path to the waterfall again, grateful for the gentle moon's light. It was beginning to get a bit light out, but still dark. The crashing water caught his attention and he stopped at the edge of the lake.

Atop a large boulder that was stationed in the middle of the waterfall was Hogun. The grim warrior sat, naked, under the brunt of the falling streams. His eyes were closed in deep concentration, it seemed. Loki sat and waited for Hogun to notice his arrival, but after a while, he thought he should mimic the other's actions- or lack of.

Removing his waist-cloth and the strip of daggers that had been secured to his upper thigh area, he dove into the deep lake, coming up and gasping.

It's just like the warm baths at home. He recalled with a somber smile. Swimming to the fall, he struggled a bit, skin slapping against the rock and the water slapping against skin. When he had finally situated himself next to Hogun, he thought the warrior would greet him and maybe begin his training.

But the man didn't move. Had it not been for the slight motions of his chest expanding and compressing, Loki would have thought him frozen in an upright position. The pale man decided to sit as Hogun did- legs crossed, palms downwards on the tops of his knees, back straight, shoulders relaxed- and close his eyes.

He breathed in and out, trying his best to not take any water in through his nose. The boulder the two man sat atop was placed so if they sat in the middle of it, water wouldn't run over their faces as much as it did their backs.

With the water acting as a sort of massage, Loki felt himself relax. From his sixteen winters in Jotunheim, Loki could feel the cold give way to numbness then to burning then to a pleasant tingling sensation.

It felt like home.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was dark, and beginning to get light. Hogun was not beside him anymore, and confused, Loki tried to get up, but his muscles seemed to have grown stiff and he cried out as he fell, losing control.

He fell into the water from the side of the large rock, the water from the falls pounding down on him, pressing him against a grove in the rock that extended underwater. He screeched, but tried to keep his mouth close as water surged in.

He struggled and struggled to get out, kicking and clawing frantically. Finally, he broke the surface, choking as he swam out of harm's way.

Reaching the bank, Loki shakily dragged himself onto it, coughing out the water that had been trapped in his lungs. He laid still for a few moments, eyes closed as he tried to calm the rapid beating in his chest.

He had managed to shakily make his way back to the village, trembling under the moonlight's guidance. Avoiding the main fire where everyone had gathered for the evening meal, he retreated to his and Thor's hut, not caring that he would go without food; all he wanted was a soft place to lay down on.

As he opened the crude door, he collapsed just barely making it in. Two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders and waist, heaving him up from the stomped-down dirt floor.

"When you told me you were training him, you did not say it would nearly kill him!" Thor roared, pulling the paled man into his lap, cradling him in his massive arms. Hogun calmly shook his head.

"If he does not have near-death experiences, then how will he find the motivation to keep on living?" He asked, letting go of Loki to grab a large wooden slab piled with meats and a big bowl of quinoa. "You need to eat all of this starting every night." He said to Loki, who was still trembling in Thor's arms. The man nodded shakily.

"W-What was the purpose of today?" He asked, struggling to sit up from Thor's strong embrace. The king instead pulled the tray out of Hogun's hands, then, balancing it on his knee, he helped Loki begin to eat.

The grim warrior didn't answer Loki, only giving a curt shake of his head before leaving. The Jotun wanted an answer, but realized he was too weak to demand anything.

"You've been gone for a whole day." Thor said after a moment or two. Loki slowly nodded, chewing his food as equally slow. "What happened?" He asked.

"I sat under the waterfall. When I opened my eyes, Hogun was gone and I fell from the rock. The water nearly held me under, but I was able to fight against it." Loki explained, trying to eat and speak at the same time while retaining his manners. Thor stroked his beautiful, long locks, kissing his forehead as he did so.

"I know winning is important... But please don't kill yourself before the actual challenge takes place." Thor whispered in his ear, a needy, begging tone in his voice.

Loki nodded.

* * *

Hogun was swimming in the lake when Loki arrived the next day. It was late morning, his arrival delayed due to his aching body. Taking Hogun's lead once again, Loki stripped himself and slid into the icy water, adjusting momentarily before going to meet the warrior in the center.

"How are you this morn?" Hogun asked after resurfacing from a deep dive. Loki managed to shrug his shoulders in response. "What are we doing today?" He asked.

"You learned how to tune into your body yesterday- the effects of it are still clearly showing. Today, you'll learn to read other bodies."

* * *

Thor marched into Sif's hut, ignoring his mother who had all but screamed at the harsh way in which he opened the door.

"Sif, you insufferable wench!" He cried. He had been busy attending a council meeting the other day and was unable to finally confront his golden haired sister, who was lounging on her fur pallet, playing with her sword. "Oh, hello brother. Where's your little Jotun?" She asked mockingly, sitting up.

Frigga could feel the electricity in the air and decided to leave before anything started flying. Her children fought the worst out of any of the siblings in their village and it embarrassed her to no end.

"Why did you initiate the Queen's Challenge?!" He bellowed, demanding an answer. "I refuse to be married to you, you terrible witch!" He cried. Sif sat up.

"Your little whore would taint our beautiful blood line. He's a weakling, he is. It's unnatural for men to be able to be with child, and yet he can- I think it is not I who is the witch, brother." Sif sneered. Thor took a step forward threateningly.

"You," He said, pointing a finger at her. "You are a whore! You've flung yourself at any man who has ever merely glanced your way and you have ruined them! Fandral is still nowhere to be found and I certainly hope for his sake more than yours, that he is alive."

"How dare you accuse me!" She cried, standing, her sword pointed towards Thor, who already had Mjölnir in his grip. "I hope whoever kills you in the Queen's Challenge does it in the nastiest of ways." Thor said, knocking the sword to the side and turning to leave. "You are not my sister anymore, Sif. I will marry Loki and he will be queen. I suppose I must thank you for this. Now he'll be accepted and a lot of annoyances, such as yourself, will be eliminated from our village." Thor hissed as he left the hut.

Sif's eyes burned with rage at the retreating back.

* * *

30 days later

* * *

Thor watched Loki get prepared to leave. The silence in their hut was nearly unbearable. The pale man had become tanner, and his slight frame now boasted a more muscular, harder look to it. Thor had discovered Loki's stomach was now taught, having felt it near his face the other night when he took to pleasuring him.

"Loki..." He said, making the other turn towards him. Loki smiled at him sadly and walked over, sitting in the man's lap. Thor thumbed his soft cheek, then pulled his face down to kiss him. "I love you. I love you so much." He whispered as they parted barely.

Loki nodded, holding back tears. This morning was possibly their last together. Hogun had made Loki promise to not see anyone for the last day before the challenge started.

"And I you." He replied, kissing Thor with much force, a tear running down his face. "A-Are you sure you don't need me to... To walk you to the waterfall?" Thor suggested, trying to drag out their moments together.

Despite how badly he wanted to just run away, he couldn't, so Loki nodded his head. "I can make it there, Thor." He whispered. Thor nodded, pulling his face down for another, long, passionate kiss before letting the man go.

Loki grabbed his small pack and before exiting, he turned and smiled at Thor. "I'll win for you." He promised, unable to hold the tears back. Thor nodded, a sob nearly escaping his mouth.

* * *

Hogun let Loki cry for an hour before he forced the man to snap out of it.

"Stop this now." He ordered, standing over the collapsed ravenette threateningly. "I have not trained you tirelessly just so you could cry and mourn. You will win, and you will win quickly."

Loki tried his best to quiet down, wiping away his tears. Hogun had him stand up.

"Loki, there's one last thing I must teach you."

* * *

**A/N:** *sobs* please don't hate me for taking so long to do this. I'm taking 3 college-level (technically 4) classes right now and have been pretty exhausted.

I'm also so sorry for the low-quality of this chapter. It took so damn long to write and... Ugh. But, yeah. The next chapter WILL be out sometime next week! I promise!

You'll all be pleased to know that my two-shot is nearly finished (just needs to be typed and read over again) and then the first chapter (and prologue) are practically complete for the Pale Blossoms Sequel~

Oh, can I rant you guys really quickly?

I was on Twitta and this person I follow was like "omg watching Thor da feels" so I was like "omg Loki's my baby" and they were like "Loki's a dick." And I'm like "no... no not really. sorta, but not really." So then they started indirectly tweeting me (basically a passive aggressive Facebook status on Twitter) about how Loki's a monster and it's sad I sympathize with such an asshole and that he would "eat your babies after he had fucked you through"...

Bitch.

No.

So... Ugh. SHALLOW PEOPLE GET TO ME SOMETIMES.

But yeah, I've been feeling kinda down lately, but I hope it doesn't show through in the chapter since I don't completely want my mood to dictate the story.

Yeah, I'll go now. I just missed you guys a lot *massive hearts and hugs and kisses*

Ciao~

yakisoba


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

It was quiet.

It was an eery, strange quiet.

The quiet that precedes death.

* * *

Hogun stood next to Loki, the pale man shrouded in a black cloak, hiding his features completely. The quiet man watched the stars and figured he only had a few minutes to say goodbye.

He turned towards Loki, hands coming up on either side of his face under the cloak's hood.

"You know how to kill. If I didn't know better, I would say you are now death itself. Show no mercy, but remain humane, and above all-" He pulled Loki's face close. "Win." He whispered and his lips came into contact with the pale skin.

A horn sounded and Hogun released Loki's face. The man turned towards the forest, and then looked over his shoulder, green eyes flashing as he left Hogun in the clearing.

* * *

It had been only four hours and blood was dripping off of Sif's sword. She looked at the last gift her father had given her before his unfortunate death in a King's Challenge. She gripped the handle tightly.

"I won't let that little Jotun whore ruin this proud bloodline." She hissed, then swung her sword over her shoulder, having seen something from the corner of her eye.

Nothing was there.

She then realized it was her long, blonde hair. Scowling at it, she opened a pouch and took out the dye she had intended to use for her face if the challenge went on till the morning. Finding quick shelter, Sif shook the black liquid through her hair, able to find a small puddle at to look at her reflection.

It was then she understood the appeal of dark hair and wickedly grinned at herself.

* * *

Astrid ran on nimble feet, her face showing her scared emotions. She knew she had been followed and was still being followed. She kept dodging, ducking, leaping, and sprinting through the trees, trying to shake whoever was tailing her. She realized she was being driven towards the open field, but it was too late to turn unless she wished to be killed by her stalker.

The girl, only 14 summers and yet one of the best hunters, surveyed her surroundings, whipping around as soon as she entered the clearing. Her bow was notched, ready to fire at whoever had pursued her this far.

She never noticed the pure ice dagger whizzing at her from above till a startled bird caught her attention, making her look up, allowing the cold and unforgiving blade to pierce through her neck. Her voice caught and blood streamed out as she fell to the side.

Slowly, the ice melted away, leaving a clean hole in the dead girl's neck.

* * *

It was dawn when Sif killed her sixteenth opponent. Blood of her victims was sprayed across her face, dying it a mixture of dark brown and deep red. She let out a hiss as she nursed a small cut she had received, not from a fellow challenger, but from a sharp branch that had reached out and cut her leg. She had sworn the branch was made of ice, but she hadn't been able to find it again when she turned to look for the offensive object, only seeing wet ground.

Sif looked at her blade and saw her crazed reflection through the blood.

"I hope he's still alive." She said to herself, continuing to forge through the lightening forest. "I'd like to slit his throat myself."

* * *

Loki sat in a tree, carefully flipping his metal dagger in his hands. He had already witnessed eight different battles, three of which there was no victor, while the other five had one walk away, only to be killed moments later by the man in the trees.

No one had noticed his hiding place yet, but he still moved every hour, being careful to make no noise and leave no trace he was ever there. He was glad Hogun had spent four days, teaching him how to walk among the branches and how to identify the sturdy ones.

Now he sat in a high tree, blending into the dark leaves as he played with his dagger, waiting patiently for his next target. Green eyes were hidden behind white lids, letting the man be in thought, but still awake and alert.

"_It's different for everyone." Hogun finished explaining. "It won't last forever, unless you will it to." He added. Loki nodded, taking in his words._

"_Can you do it?" He asked. Hogun nodded in reply._

"_Show me."_

Loki opened his eyes as he heard light scuffing, spotting a young man walking through the woods, bow notched, ready to fire.

But he was dead before he even realized an ice dagger was hurled towards him through the leaves.

* * *

The sun was beginning to peek through the trees, warning Loki he had better find higher, darker shelter. He had been stalking Sif for the past few hours, watching her slaughter, torture, and laugh as her opponents-turned-victims fell at her feet.

He had followed her until there was no one else to kill and decided it was time to begin wearing her down.

* * *

Sif ran through the forest, galloping to the open field as best she could, clutching at her sword-arm. Eight or so small punctures exposed the ground-up flesh where the skin had been ripped, bleeding profusely. Her legs had several cuts and bruising. Dried blood covered her lips, while fresh, red liquid pumped out of her gouged eye and what looked to be a set of claws had been dragged across her back, not having time to clot properly, leaving the wounds to the air and dirt.

She knew Loki was the only one left and knew he had been doing this to her throughout the day. No matter where she hid, ice in the form of dangerous weapons had found her.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" She screeched, whipping around when she had reached the middle of the clearing, immediately screaming her pain at the fast movements behind clenched teeth.

Loki watched her and dropped his cloak to the ground, following it shortly.

Sif stopped and stood, panting as she watched the pale man advance towards her. Her eyes took on a crazed look as she stalked towards him, eager to end him.

"You..." She started, taking in his appearance. "You freak!" Snarling, she launched at him, letting out a pained growl as he side-stepped her, causing her to fall to the ground, inflicting more pain to her injuries.

"Saying things like that will not help you win."

* * *

The whole village stilled when they heard the screeching. Frigga covered her mouth in both relief and horror as she realized the screeching was Sif. She knew her daughter had been losing her composure ever since her father's death in a King's Challenge, but she had finally realized she had lost her mind as well.

Thor recognized this too and prayed that either Loki was alive to defeat her, or he had died a death much more pleasant than anything his crazed sister could do to him.

* * *

Sif launched at him again, drawing a deep cut across the top of his left thigh. Loki hissed and threw his ice daggers at her. The cruel princess deflected them, attacking viciously.

They moved around in circles, both getting nicked, sliced, and bruised as they came head on at one point, grappling with each other. Finally, Sif found a terrible gap in Loki's defense and swung the sword, planting it firmly in Loki's shoulder. The latter let out a scream of pain and suddenly his vision flashed red, Hogun's words floating into his ears.

"_Show no mercy."_

His skin exploded with a deep cerulean, raised lines racing up and down his body in complex patterns. Sif's own brown eyes met red, angry ones. The Jotun stood tall, no longer staggering. He gripped the blade of the sword, not paying attention to the new pain in his hand. A blizzard had set over the land, causing Sif's black-dyed hair and Loki's own long waves to fly wildly about as the snow came in.

It happened too fast for Sif to even recall her life.

The sword was thrown to the ground, the force the Jotun used was enough to break her arm in the process with a sickening snap of flesh, bones, and muscle. Her cries were then silenced with the cracking of her neck as Loki broke it with a quick rotation of her head.

Her damaged body fell to the ground, gouged and normal eye and her mouth gaping open in disbelief.

And with that, Loki began to stagger towards the village again, whimpering as he held onto his shoulder. He made it back within an hour, falling to the ground and crawling towards Thor pathetically. The king didn't recognize him at first, but the strong, lean, but still soft body caught his eye and he realized his Loki was the victor.

"My love!" He cried as he ran forward, tears pouring from his eyes. Families began to weep as they realized their child had not been the victor, and many began to retreat from the now heavy-falling snow to pack their belongings in case their new queen decided that these shamed families could no longer live among the villagers.

The rest stayed and watched as Thor carried Loki to the entrance. Each person kneeled and bowed their heads.

Loki was just barely conscious when he heard them cheer.

"All hail our new queen- Loki!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my goodness. Please, please, please forgive me if my crappy descriptions of a crazed princess and the ways of killing people weren't very satisfactory. If you have any suggestions on how I could improve, please let me know in your review!

Alright, one more chapter (and I know everyone will like it *nudgenudgewinkwink*) and then I'm gonna post the prologue for the sequel to Pale Blossoms! Woooooooop~!

Hope you enjoyed. Not much to say other than I've been down, so if you take the time to read & possibly review, know that I am so happy you did and it makes my day to see my work is appreciated.

Love,

yakisoba~


	5. Chapter 5: The End

It took two weeks for Loki's skin to turn back to it's normal shade of whiteness. Two weeks of wintery snow that had been unforgivingly harsh, cruelly exposing the tanned Asgardians to a Jotun climate. Two weeks of Loki screaming out in the middle of the night, crying that he didn't want to kill or see blood. Two weeks of Thor pulling out his own hair while Hogun stood by sadly, watching the restless king. Two weeks of utter suspense for the shamed families who were shunned, awaiting the final decision for when their queen finally took the throne.

Two weeks of torture.

* * *

Thor wanted to help- help him so badly, but he couldn't. The pale man slowly, and with jolting, unsure movements, walked to his throne at the separate end of the court. Ice had glazed over it, encasing the wood in a cage of shimmering beauty that was both frail and dangerous, reminding the villagers of who and what ruled over them now.

Loki sat down in his throne, hands resting on the armrests, shivering as he sunk into the chair, still maintaining his grand posture. Reddened, but green eyes watched as everyone, including Thor, bowed to him, hailing his name. Frigga stood first, nodding at him, a sad, forlorn look in her eyes. The man nodded back, raised his hand (wincing at the pain his shoulder as he did so), and all was quiet.

He was to make his first decree as queen of the Asgard tribe.

* * *

It was time for celebration. The ascension of the queen's throne had taken place along with a quick wedding in the traditional Asgardian style, and even though the blizzard raged on, the villagers had cause to be happy. They found Loki was a merciful queen despite the dangerous look he now wore. Gone was the softness of the trembling virgin who had been brought from the distant and exotic tribe of Jotunheim. Before them, seated at the head of the table alongside Thor, Loki was silently drinking a cup of cold water, his king looking at him worriedly. To ease him, Loki smiled briefly.

It wasn't a smile that could truly calm Thor's worried feelings. It was the sort of smile the inflames the senses, and Thor could feel his cock swell in his pants, a prominent tent forming.

Volstagg chuckled and elbowed Hogun in the ribs, who could only look away in defeat and sadness.

* * *

It took an hour before Thor's limit had finally been reached and he swooped Loki up from his decorative chair and into his arms, whisking him away to their hut. Though the storm raged on, they paused for a moment in the middle of the blizzard and look at their hut which had been decorated by nature's hands. Gleaming icicles caught the glinting light of the many fires still burning under the makeshift roofs over the feast. Loki's green eyes skimmed over, looking from the shining spears to the large, tanned hands that held him.

"Thor..." He whispered.

* * *

In their sacred privacy, Thor had undressed Loki of the thick furs he had brought from home (and even though those laid in a mess on the floor, both were silently grateful for their warmth), and kissed his injuries, those that were healed and still healing. Soft whimpers fell from Loki's mouth as Thor's beard scuffed against the sensitive areas. He cried out in pain when Thor ventured too roughly, nearly causing Loki to open a wound by his jolt of surprise.

"Forgive me." Whispered the king, gently now opening his queen's legs, settling his face between the soft, but muscular limbs with ease, tongue poking out to flick against the pale skin. Silently, Thor pleasured his loved one, noting what made Loki writhe and what recieved no reaction at all. He finally brought his mouth to the twitching hole, noting how pink and puckered it was, clenching down on his intruding digit he had brought up to circle around it.

"Please don't tease me, Thor. I need you now." Loki begged.

"Alright."

* * *

They laid together, covered snugly underneath furs, listening to the feast and blizzard that still raged on. Thor pulled Loki close, kissing him as he did so.

"...I know you do not wish to discuss what happened..." Loki froze as his husband spoke. "But know that I am hear to love, cherish, and listen to you. That is all I believe I was placed on this earth to do, Loki." Assured Thor, whose eyes were closing slowly from exhaustion. Loki tilted his head upwards, wincing as the movement hurt his shoulder a bit. He watched Thor's face, lit up by the dying flickerings of embers in the crude fireplace.

"I know." He paused.

"...And I love you."

* * *

A/N:... I'm sorry.

I'm just so pissed with this chapter I can't even right now. I honestly tried... But I had to end it in this terrible way. I am so sorry to everyone who was hoping for sex, but I am uploading a oneshot (or maybe twoshot) within the next few weeks, so maybe stick around?

With love from a super tired, hurting, and sad

yakisoba~


End file.
